The Silver Lannister
by Coi86
Summary: Celene is the youngest daughter of Tywin Lannister, twin to Tyrion. Tywin has decided to send her to King's Landing, most likely to find a husband. Will she find love too?
1. Chapter 1

Okie, so obviously this fic is altering the facts a bit, like the supposed age gap between Jaime and Cersei and Tyrion and my OC. Also, I haven't read the books so the info I use is gleaned from the TV episodes I have watched plus the info I find on the Internet. So I own't be strictly sticking to all canon so if you see discrepancies then they're most likely there on purpose. And please don't make me explain how twins can look completely different in every way. I might be stretching the limits of just how different they can look (I'm no scientist) but this is fiction after all!

 ** _270AC_**

 _Tywin paced impatiently up and down the corridor outside the bed chamber that had been turned into a birthing room for his wife. He had been waiting for over a day to hear news of any kind and as the hours passed him by he contemplated forcing his way into the room._

 _He was lord of this castle. Why should he not be allowed access to every room, regardless of its use at the time? But something held him back. Fear?_

 _Nothing about this pregnancy had seemed normal to him. When Joanna had carried Cersei and Jaime she had been happy and healthy. She had continued to function as she would if she wasn't pregnant and had only been confined to the bed during the birth and for two days after. Then she had resumed her activities, almost as if nothing had interrupted them._

 _This time she had barely managed to keep her food down and for the last two months had been ordered to remain in bed lest her activity bring on early labour. She had looked so ill, her lovely silken gold hair turning to a dry straw-like mess and her formerly milk-pale skin took on a pale green hue._

 _A horrible scream tore through the castle and Tywin, stopping him in his tracks right outside the door. A heavy silence followed and without thinking he charged into the chamber, stopping just inside the doorway as the scene in front of him confronted his senses._

 _The scent of blood filled the room and the heat from the fire was stifling. Blood stained linen was piled in a bucket at the foot of the bed but the sheet that covered his wife was unblemished, which he thought was a good sign._

 _His gaze darted to the midwife and her assistants and noted they were busy wrapping the infant but his first concern was Joanna._

 _He strode over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes scanning her face as her eyes opened slowly. A faint, slightly lopsided smile appeared on her lips causing Tywin to frown._

 _Joanna's fingers twitched as she tried to move her right hand up to smooth his forehead with her fingers but she only managed to move her arm to rest across her stomach._

" _Don't frown my love. You'll scare the babies."_

 _Her voice was almost a whisper and a bit slurred, confirming Tywin's thoughts that not everything had gone well during the birth. He didn't even register the word 'babies' as sorrow began to fill him._

 _He couldn't ignore the shadow of death that lurked in the corners of the room. He recognised that Joanna was dying, had been dying for the last eight and a half months. He just hadn't wanted to see it before. He grasped her left hand, struggling to find the words she needed to hear. All he could think of were words he had never thought he would utter, words full of hesitation and defeat._

" _I can't….I can't do this without you."_

 _Joanna blinked slowly at him in understanding, her smile remaining in place as she tried to reassure her faltering husband._

" _You can. And you will. You are Tywin Lannister, strong and resilient. You will look after our children everyday, with me in your heart to guide you and love you. Keep them safe and love them for me."_

 _Her eyelids fluttered down, closing off Tywin's view of the beautiful bright green orbs forever._

 _Her breathing became steady but slow as if she was asleep and Tywin remained at her side, holding her hand. As each breath took longer to come, he felt as if he was slowly turning to stone and when the final breath left her poor wasted body he felt as if his pulse died with hers. He dropped her hand and stood, exiting the room without even laying eyes on his new children. They might as well have been as dead as their mother, for Tywin knew he couldn't honour his wife's dying wish. Not when they had taken the one good thing in his life away and snuffed out what light he had within himself._

 **OoO Seventeen years later OoO**

Tywin sat behind his desk in his study, a letter in front of him. He had already read it through twice. It was from his eldest daughter, Cersei. That alone was enough to make him rub his temple in irritation.

The missive began well enough, with useful information about the goings on in King's Landing but the paragraphs slowly descended into her, almost, whining about her marriage.

If there was one person in the world who didn't want to hear about it, it was her father. He hadn't made her a queen in order for her to lament her lack of happiness and satisfaction in her husband. He thought he had taught her better than that. Perhaps his other daughter would prove to have understood her lessons better.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A girl of seventeen slipped into the room, closing the door behind her before she curtsied in front of her father. Once she was standing straight again she clasped her hands in front of her and waited quietly, eyes downcast.

Tywin studied his offspring and begrudgingly admitted to himself that she was turning into an attractive young woman. Her pale blonde hair and unblemished creamy skin were more than enough to make her stand out amongst her fellow females but the striking aquamarine colour of her eyes was what captivated others.

And she was proving to be intelligent, which meant more to him than the greatest beauty in the world. Unfortunately she was everything he had hoped Cersei would be. It seemed he had made the wrong daughter into a queen but now he would remedy his mistake.

"You will be leaving for King's Landing early tomorrow morning. Make sure you're packed and ready to go shortly after dawn. There's no need to pack more than you will need on the road. Additional items will be provided once you're in King's Landing."

Tywin reached for a piece of parchment, indicating that the short meeting was over.

"May I ask a question father?"

A scowl stole over his face as he looked back up. This was the last thing he needed but he waited. The girl took his silence as permission.

"Would I be allowed to take Tyrion with me? It would make the journey much more enjoyable for me and he also wouldn't be left behind to bother anyone here at Casterly Rock."

Tywin waved his hand in dismissal and went back to his parchment.

The girl held back a smile and dipped into a quick curtsy before leaving the room as quickly as she could without seeming to hurry in order go to her brother.

Once on the other side of the door to her father she breathed a sigh of relief. Being in his presence was never easy and after tomorrow she wouldn't have to see him for a long stretch of time, perhaps even forever!

She ran along the corridors until she came to the library. The door was partially closed as usual and she paused to catch her breath and compose her thoughts.

"I can hear you thinking, dear sister. You have something to tell me I'm sure."

Tyrion's voice floated out to her and she grinned. He always knew when she was near by, no matter how quiet she was.

She found her twin sitting in his usual place by one of the large windows that looked out over the ocean. He was seated at a table strewn with books on one subject or another with a jug of wine and cup within reaching distance on a smaller table next to his chair.

He looked up and smiled, putting down the book he held in his lap and waited expectantly.

She sat down opposite him, where her own book lay discarded.

"Father has told me that I'm to leave for King's Landing tomorrow morning."

That was all she said as she feigned interest in her book, waiting until her inquisitive brother couldn't resist asking for more. It didn't take very long.

"And? I'm sure there's more to it than that Celene. Though our father is a man of few words so it wouldn't surprise me if that was all he summoned you for. If it were me he would no doubt have simply had a note delivered by a servant to spare him the need to lay eyes on me."

His words were tinged with bitterness which made Celene feel a bit sad.

It was well known that Tywin despised his youngest son. Tyrion's life as a dwarf was already difficult and it was made worse by the fact that their father would only speak to him if he had absolutely no other choice.

"Now that you mention it, there was more. He said you could come with me. Make sure you're all ready to go by dawn tomorrow."

She leant back in the chair, knowing she hadn't fooled Tyrion for a second by implying that their father had initially included him in the journey. She pushed that thought aside; it didn't do to dwell on something or someone she couldn't change. She toyed with her hair and smiled.

"I wonder what King's Landing is like? It'll be so different than here. More people for sure. And maybe we'll see people from the other great Houses that we've read so much about."

She pursed her lips and put her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands. Tyrion enjoyed seeing his sister like this, relaxed and talkative. She presented a very different front to the rest of the castle but with him she was her natural self. A playful spark lit up her eyes.

"And you'll meet a beautiful, kind woman and get married. And King Robert will make you Hand of the King and you'll get to boss Cersei around all day!"

They laughed together, imagining Cersei's reaction to that situation.

Tyrion shook his head.

"You paint a lovely picture sister. But I don't think I will find the affection of a beautiful woman unless I pay her first."

He held up a hand to stall her objections.

"It's true. Remember, we swore to always be truthful with one another. I accept my lot in life," he shrugged,"No. It will be you who will be the one to marry. Once you set foot inside the Red Keep the noble men will be tripping over themselves to be introduced to you. And once you have your ten children, I will be the uncle who teaches them how to drink and appreciate a good book."

Celene shook her head but smiled. There was no use trying to convince Tyrion that he might one day be happily married but she held onto the hope anyway.

"Well, we'll see about the ten children part but maybe I won't marry at all. Then you and I could remain as we are forever. Father already has his queen and knight; why must anything change for us?"

The question hung between them as Tyrion smiled sadly at his sister before returning to his book. Celene sighed and turned to look out the window. She knew it was past the time for her to be married. And she knew she would have no choice in the matter.

That didn't mean she had to be happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to King's Landing had been fun at first. The carriage that her father insisted on was comfortable enough - for the first three days.

After that Celene was almost consumed with the want to ride her horse the rest of the way. Being cooped up in the carriage became insufferable as the days wore on, plus it slowed the entire party down considerably.

But Tywin had made it very clear that no daughter of his would ride into King's Landing without the proper ceremony his House name demanded. And for a woman that ceremony included being conveyed in a carriage tinted with real gold and decorated with all manner of gems and other expensive materials. This also meant the accompanying guard was rather large. It seemed she had her own small army to protect both her and the carriage though Celene knew which of them her father would rather have back in tact.

She grimaced at the thought and continued to gaze out the window. The only thing that had kept her from going mad was Tyrion. He had of course brought as many books as he could covertly take from their home library and he entertained her with stories from the books and his thoughts on things in general. He would often mention the dragon skulls that were kept in the Red Keep; he was dragon obsessed.

"I heard that King Robert didn't destroy the skulls. He just moved them down to one of the lower levels."

Tyrion scratched his chin in thought.

"I wonder. If he hated the Targaryen's so much, why didn't he crush the bones of their dragons out of existence as well?"

He trailed off, muttering to himself as he paged through the giant tome in his lap.

Celene sighed. The subject of the great creatures and their masters had been coming up more and more during the journey. She knew her twin had been dreaming about dragons more often as they got closer to the capital. It was eerie, the amount of detail he could recall from those dreams. Celene always slept soundly and if she did dream she never remembered anything about it in the morning.

It was strange that one of them dreamt in such vivid detail while the other had only a black void at night.

One of the guards rode up beside the carriage window.

"We're almost there my lady. You can see the city in the distance now. I'd wager we'll be there before noon. I'll send a messenger on ahead."

News had never sounded so sweet. Celene had to restrain herself from attempting to hang out of the window to get a glimpse of the city. Knowing her luck, she would end up falling out and injuring herself, further delaying their arrival. Instead she looked at her brother and they both grinned. It was exciting, knowing they would shortly be somewhere brand new. Only one thing could, and most likely would, ruin it for them.

"Ugh. Cersei."

Celene said the name in a tone full of disgust, as if she had just stepped in a fresh pile of horse dung.

Tyrion laughed, making her smile despite herself.

"Now now. It's _Queen_ Cersei now. Perhaps the title and the power and status that goes with it has remedied our sisters disposition for the better?"

Several memories popped into his mind of the treatment he had experienced at his older sister's hands.

He shrugged and said,"Well, maybe she will be so overjoyed by the reunion with her sister that she will completely overlook me in the process. Or perhaps I should sneak into the city through the sewers so our dear Queen doesn't have to even attempt to pretend that I'm not there. Would that please her do you think?"

Celene shoved Tyrion playfully and grinned.

"Oh, I don't know. Now I think about it, I'm rather looking forward to seeing her face when she sees I'm not alone. For the way she's plagued you over the years it'll be a welcome change to see her discomfort in your presence instead of the other way around. We shall have to see how far we can push her before she cracks. And she won't be able to shout and rage at you like she used to. She's a proper lady now. Tantrums just aren't allowed."

The twins spent the rest of the ride musing over what the city would be like and the people but when they entered the gates of King's Landing they both fell silent.

Celene grew nervous. She had no idea what to expect. Would there be a big welcome party or would there be no one there to greet them? Though now she thought about it, and knowing a bit about her sister's prideful character, she had a feeling there would be a formal 'receiving' in the Great Hall. She hoped she would have a chance to change into a fresh gown; the one she currently wore was creased all over from prolonged sitting and she was sure her hair could do with fixing as well. Fussing over her appearance distracted her long enough, until the carriage stopped. The door opened and a guard helped her down. Celene took a moment to adjust her skirts before moving away to allow Tyrion to jump down beside her.

They both looked around before their eyes rested on the entrance to the Red Keep.

Celene frowned.

"I thought it would be bigger," she said in an undertone to her brother.

He chuckled.

"Do me a favour and say that to your husband on your wedding night."

She laughed. Tyrion's crude sense of humour never ceased to amuse her. It was thanks to him that she knew a lot more about life in general than other ladies her age.

An older man stood at the top of the few steps in front of them. Celene guessed he was there to welcome her. It only just occurred to her right in that moment that it might be considered rude to have brought Tyrion along without sending a raven ahead with the information.

 _Too late now_ , she thought as they moved to greet the lord waiting for them.

Celene curtsied and the men bowed.

"Welcome to KIng's Landing, Lady Celene. It's such an honour to meet the sister of our beloved Queen."

His gaze shifted to Tyrion.

"I can see you didn't travel alone. Lord Tyrion; you are most welcome. I am Lord Jon Arryn, Hand of the King. If you have need of anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

He bowed again. It took most of Celene's self control to not laugh at the over the top formality of the introduction. It was rare to encounter such manners at Casterly Rock. They had hardly ever had guests and if they did she and Tyrion were usually kept out of the way like naughty children.

Lord Arryn gestured toward the entry way.

"I will show you to your chambers my lady. I'm sure you would like to refresh yourself before being received by the King and Queen."

He seemed to realise that Tyrion had no rooms to go to but Celene interjected.

"My brother's things can be put in my chamber until something is made ready for him, my lord. A room close by me would be very much appreciated if it's no trouble."

She flashed a dazzling smile at the old man, hoping he wouldn't think she was being rude by making such a request. The last thing she wanted was to give the impression of being a demanding little snot. It would make them think she was similar to her sister and that was the absolute last thought she wanted others to have of her.

It seemed she was over thinking everything because Lord Arryn didn't hesitate before assuring her he would see to the arrangement straight away. He smiled back at her before leading the way. Celene couldn't detect anything but a good natured and well meaning attitude from the old man and that helped put her at ease.

The corridors of the castle were empty as they followed their guide, making Celene wonder if there was anyone here at all. Compared to the bustle of the city outside the silence was almost deafening and the sounds of their footsteps seemed magnified beyond what they might normally be. They passed many doorways until crossing a bridge into what looked like a miniature castle. She glanced down and saw a dry moat full of spikes.

 _Maegor's Holdfast. There's no way out now_ , she thought as they crossed bridge.

It was a well known fact that the only way in and out of this castle-within-a-castle was by way of the bridge. Unless you jumped to your death of course. Or had knowledge of a secret passageway.

The corridor's in this part of the Red Keep looked much the same as in the front of the castle. Celene knew she would have to ask for help in finding her way around until she grew familiar with the layout of the place.

Finally they came to a door with a rose carved on it. She hadn't really been paying much attention to the other doors they had passed so she didn't know if the image meant the chamber beyond was special in any way.

What she saw once she was in the room delighted her beyond words.

The bed chamber was large and airy. A huge bed and dressing table were to the right with a doorway that she supposed led off into a wash room of some kind. To the left was a writing desk near the window and a fireplace with a set of arm chairs and small table placed in front of it. Directly in front of her was a wide set of glass doors that opened out onto a spacious balcony that housed a small garden of roses.

This was what held her gaze. The rest of the room might not have been there at all for all the attention she gave it.

At Casterly Rock there was really no way to have a garden of such a frivolous kind considering the castle was built into the side of a colossal hill. The gardens they did have were purely for functional use only. Celene couldn't remember ever actually seeing a rose in person. She had read about the blue winter roses of the North but the blooms before her were red, yellow, pink and white. Colours of summer and happiness.

Tyrion joined her amongst the flowers as the servants deposited their luggage in her room.

"Be careful sister. These flowers are beautiful but they can wound as well. Just like a beautiful woman I suppose."

Celene had been about to gather one of the dark red roses when she paused at his words. She watched as Tyrion lifted the rose gently by its petals to show her what he meant. Brutal looking thorns covered the stem of the plant.

Tyrion brought out his small knife and began stripping the stem till it was free of the prickly impediment. He presented the rose with a flourish and a bow to his sister.

Celene smiled as she inhaled the delicate scent from the petals.

"Thank you. I shall have to remember that beauty does not always mean innocence."

Tyrion scoffed.

"I would say that beauty _never_ means innocence but then I would be lying. You are beautiful and pure as a lamb. I wish you could remain as you are forever."

A look of sadness fell over his face. He knew that she would be married off in the very near future and that meant she would leave him to live with her new family.

Celene knew exactly what her twin was thinking and it made her sad as well. The last thing she wanted to do was leave him behind when she eventually got married.

She stooped to kiss his cheek.

"I'll always be myself brother. And I'll endeavour to find myself a husband who will welcome the both of us with open arms. Now, we should stop chattering and get ready to meet with our sister. She never liked to be kept waiting and it would be nice to try and at least keep her in good humour on the first day of our arrival."

OoOo

After a hasty wash and change of clothing, Celene and Tyrion stood before the giant doors that led into the Great Hall.

While Tyrion stood without moving and waited patiently for the doors to open, Celene's nerves expressed themselves in the way she repeatedly smoothed the front of her dress. The gown was simple, made from dark blue cloth. Gold thread had been used to embroider the neckline and hem with small golden flowers that resembled daisies. She carried no shawl as none had been necessary for her journey to King's landing; no doubt they would be made for her now that she had arrived. Her light gold hair was mostly flowing freely down her back with some drawn back at the temples to keep it out of her face, a hair clasp of gold and rubies in place.

She glanced at her brother who returned her look with a raised eyebrow. He mimicked taking a deep breath to aid relaxation.

Celene did so, humouring him. It did absolutely nothing to settle her nerves but she took his cue by settling into a still waiting posture. Her hands were clasped in front of her, knuckles white with the strength of the grasp she had on herself. Tyrion chuckled and was about to say something when the great doors opened.

Beyond was the Great Hall, a cavernous room so big it seemed the ceiling should be lost in the clouds. A blood red carpet lined the path to the Iron Throne and Celene's eyes followed it till her eyes rested on the enormous throne made from spent swords.

All of a sudden a strange feeling came over her and her anxiety fled as she had the odd sensation of having been in this room before.

Her eyes focused on the throne and a transparent image of another king with long silver blonde hair settled over King Robert's form. Both men appeared to be sitting in the same place. Celene blinked in an effort to dispel the ghostly image but it remained. As her gaze flitted around the great chamber other images overlaid the current state of the room. Dragon skulls appeared to hang over the hunting tapestries and red and black house colours battled with the black and gold of House Baratheon. Other icons of the dragon House littered the room and Celene belatedly realised she was seeing the Great Hall as it had been in the time of House Targaryen.

It was bizarre and had to be a product of her imagination but it felt so right in a way she couldn't explain.

The battling images held until she sank into a curtsy in front of the king and queen.

When she rose everything looked as it should. A strange melancholy filled her as if she had lost something precious and it confused her further but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. There was always time later on to dwell on the past.

King Robert's booming voice filled the air as he got up from his seat and strode down the steps of the dais.

"Enough of these pretty courtesies. We are family and family do not bow and curtsy to one another."

He enfolded Celene in a tight hug, her slim frame completely engulfed once his arms closed around her. She felt the blood rush to her face as the contact and scent of man overwhelmed her senses.

She was not what you would call used to close contact; the only person she had ever hugged or been affectionate with was Tyrion. Hence she kept her body rigid and fought the urge to attempt to pull away from this large man.

 _He is the king. You must not offend him_ , she repeated over in her head till the embrace was done.

King Robert then turned his attention to Tyrion but Celene heard nothing of their exchange as her attention was captured by the face of their sister.

Cersei looked beautiful as always and looked especially so in her lovely crimson gown and delicate crown. Her hair was all caught up in small braids and small jewelled combs seemed to be doing their best in keeping her golden tresses in place.

Her beauty was only slightly marred by the look of outrage and hatred on her face as her eyes raked over her younger brother. It was a wonder that Tyrion didn't burst into flame where he stood. Celene wondered at the intensity of the look and emotions it expressed.

While she knew that Cersei had a great dislike of her little brother she had mostly taken every opportunity to treat him with disdain and ignore him like their father did. Of course there were the times she punished him physically but always in private where no one could see.

Then it occurred to Celene that her sister wasn't only upset that Tyrion was in her domain but the fact that her husband was treating him just like any other person was what bothered her right now. He was sure to know of her feelings toward Tyrion yet he apparently had no regard for them.

 _Interesting_.

"Well then. It's a pleasure to meet my wife's siblings. Let us have some food and drink, eh? Then tonight, we feast!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing dusk when Eddard Stark rode into King's Landing. As darkness descended most of the families were inside their homes eating dinner or were already sleeping. There were some people in the streets, making their way to whatever entertainment they preferred in the evening. Whores began to make their appearances outside brothels, trying to entice paying customers into the establishments. Strangely, none of them attempted to address Ned as he passed. The fatigue from the long journey he felt cloaked him completely, making him almost invisible to the opportunistic women. They also knew a lost cause when they saw one.

It had been less than a year since his wife, Catelyn, had died. They had been married for only a handful of years and he felt he had only just begun to get properly acquainted with her in recent times.

It had been difficult for them, being married and then him going off to war virtually straight afterwards. Then when he came back to her, she was already a mother and involved with their son so completely that there was little room for her husband in her heart. And the knowledge that she was to originally marry his brother and most likely would have preferred him sat heavily between them.

Ned knew he was difficult to get to know. He didn't open up to others as easily as he should try to and was often called cold and uncaring and Catelyn had been similar in temperament.

Even so, when she died he had been hit with a sorrow that surprised him in it's heaviness. He was aware that part of this feeling was his mourning for the future that they could have had if she had survived the birth of their second child.

Since her death he had spent his days keeping as busy as he could so that at night he would fall into bed and have a dreamless sleep. It worked, most of the time. The days it wouldn't work were when his young son would find a way to escape his caregivers and search him out. His auburn hair reminded him of what he had lost. All he saw when he looked at Robb was the mother he would never really know. Now Ned knew what it had been like for his own father; he could understand why Rickard had withdrawn from family life the way he had.

With a heavy sigh, Ned got down from his horse and approached the entrance hall of the Red Keep.

Without thinking he made his way to the king's solar. As he approached the door he noted the Kingsguard on either side. Thinking Robert would be alone, he walked in and halted just inside the doorway.

The usually mostly empty room was filled with a long table laden with food. People were placed comfortably around the edges with King Robert right in the middle of things. A vacant seat to his left made it evident that the queen had either retired early or not been present at all.

Ned didn't know Queen Cersei very well but he knew her father and that was enough to deter him from meeting any more Lannisters if he could help it.

The last thing he wanted after a long journey was to be made to sit and make pleasant conversation but his hesitation at leaving made it possible for the king to notice him.

"Ned! My good friend. Come, sit down and join us."

Robert gestured to a vacant seat further down the table to his right and returned to the conversation he had been having with a rather small man immediately next to him.

Ned sighed but strove to keep a pleasant look on his face as he made his way to the proffered seat. After sitting down he immediately reached for the wine jug in front of him and proceeded to drink half of what he had poured in one go. As he drank he glanced around the table, noting who was there. Most of the people were unknown to him; the small council members were the only faces he recognised, either by having met them in person himself or having only heard of them.

His reputation for being aloof appeared to precede him. Even though he had only just arrived no one tried to really talk to him and he rebuffed the half hearted attempts by focusing his attention on the wine goblet in his hand. It was impolite, he knew that but didn't care.

One voice, however, filtered through the thin haze his hasty drinking had pulled over his mind.

"My lord? Would you like to try the white wine? It's much nicer than the red and won't give a head ache the next day."

Ned turned his head to see where the voice had come from and his breath stuck in his throat, rendering him speechless.

The young woman next to him was strikingly beautiful but it was her eyes that held him captive. The part of his brain not affected by hormones and beautiful women took in her pale, almost silver blonde hair, clear translucent skin and rose pink lips and noted that she was years younger than himself.

The rest of his brain responded to her blue-green eyes and he felt his heart stop for just a moment. Once his heart started back up and he began to breathe again he noticed her cheeks were tinted with a rosy blush and it reminded him of things he hadn't thought of since Cat had died.

Then it occurred to his sluggish mind that the blush meant he hadn't answered her query and had instead just stared rather foolishly.

Ned wanted to smack himself on the forehead but instead managed to blurt out," I don't believe we've been introduced properly. My name is Eddard Stark but please call me Ned. Most everyone else does."

He wondered if he had been too informal when the girl lowered her eyes to the plate in front of her, the blush deepening to red but before he could stammer some sort of apology she replied.

"My name is Celene Lannister. I'm here with my brother, Tyrion, to visit the capitol. And to see our sister."

She smiled slightly.

"Though the queen wasn't feeling well this evening so she retired early instead of coming to dinner."

The expression on her face didn't convince Ned that she thought it was such a bad thing the queen had been absent and he wondered at the relationship between them.

 _I hope she's not like her sister. That would be disappointing._

The thought shocked him a little as he realised he was attracted to her, which pushed him to the desire of getting to know her better.

"I hope your journey was uneventful. The Gold road is usually very safe but I'm sure your father sent a large escort now I think about it."

"Yes, we arrived safely."

When she said nothing more on the subject Ned searched his mind for something else to say.

"And how do you like King's Landing? Is it very different from Casterly Rock?"

Confident that he had initiated a good line of conversation, Ned felt rather pleased with himself. Small talk was a foreign thing to him. Being the Lord of Winterfell meant he had no use for empty chatter. He would just simply not speak if he had finished with what he needed to say.

Celene looked at his face briefly then averted her gaze to just over his shoulder. Her timidity frustrated and confused him a little. He didn't understand; she had been bold enough to address him first and had seemed to be confident in introducing herself but now all of a sudden she took on the role of a blushing maiden and seemed uncomfortable and awkward.

"We only just arrived today. I haven't had a chance to explore yet."

Once again, the conversation was brought to a sudden halt and Ned was at a loss as to how to attempt a revival. His frustration overwhelmed his mind and he filled his goblet with red wine, deliberately avoiding the white that she had suggested just moments ago. His delight at being able to exceed his usual limits of conversation evaporated as it became obvious that the girl was deliberately ignoring him and he turned away from her slightly in irritation. He was twenty four years old, had already been married and had fought in a war. He had thought he had acquired a lifetime of knowledge and experiences over the years yet he still couldn't fathom what he had done wrong with the girl beside him.

They spent the rest of the feast in silence though Ned could sense a glance from time to time be thrown in his direction. And they didn't all come from the lovely young woman next to him.

OoOoOoO

As soon as the feast was nearly at an end, Celene managed to leave the room unnoticed as people milled about taking a last drink or two. The urge to escape had filled her as soon as she had properly looked at the man next to her. When he had first sat down she hadn't paid much attention, offering him the better wine in place of the horrid vinegar tasting vintage (in her opinion) he had poured himself.

Even when he addressed her she had avoided directly looking at him. She was already so overwhelmed with everyone in the room already she didn't know if she could take adding another person to the group. But she had managed to reign her babbling in just enough to sound normal.

Until she had looked him properly in the face.

A faint buzzing noise had begun in her head, muting the noisy surroundings and all she could think was: _Man_.

Even though they were sitting at the acceptable distance that a table full of people allowed she could feel his body heat radiating toward her and his clean male scent mingled pleasantly with the scent of the flowers in front of her.

She had felt her face getting hotter by the second and once the buzzing had subsided a bit the only thing she wanted to do was get out of the room and find a quiet space to breathe.

Once she left the solar she ran until she found a deserted corridor. She pressed her back against the cold stone of the wall and fought to catch her breath and order her thoughts.

It was in this flushed state that Tyrion found her, not long after she had bolted.

As he walked toward her she noticed he was grinning and she instinctively knew that she was the object of his amusement.

One of his more annoying traits was that he hardly ever missed a thing. Even though he had been talking to the king his attention had been on his twin and her conversation or lack of it.

"I see my innocent sister has had her first proper contact with the opposite sex. I'd ask how you feel but it's rather evident right now."

Celene groaned and slid to the floor, covering her face with her hands as every excruciating moment of her short conversation with Ned ran through her mind. It was so embarrassing! If Tyrion had noticed then surely others had. Now she would be known as the Lannister Idiot and no one would want anything to do with her.

Tyrion chuckled and knelt in front of her, his hands on her drawn up knees, in comfort and also to steady himself on the hard floor.

"Celene. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist a little teasing but in all seriousness I think you're being a bit dramatic. I know you are thinking everyone was watching and is talking about it right now."

She nodded but kept her face hidden.

"What you need to know about the people here is that they are only interested in one thing. Themselves and their own ambitions. So unless your meeting Eddard Stark was on their list of things to scheme about I think you will find your little interlude will have gone unnoticed."

Celene thought about that for a moment. It made sense. She was so unused to being around to many people; she felt like they were all staring at her but the people in this place were accustomed to newcomers in the city and wouldn't pay much attention to her.

That was until they were told she was to marry soon. Then even more people would be around, trying to land the last available daughter of Tywin Lannister.

She lowered her hands and met her twin's eyes, feeling rather foolish.

"You're right brother. I was alright until I saw how handsome he was." Her cheeks flamed at speaking such a private thought out loud.

"Then I just lost my ability to speak properly. Now I fear he thinks I don't want to speak to him but I do. It's something I'll have to get accustomed to, with all of the new people we will be meeting here."

She paused for a moment, wondering if she should try and explain what she had felt. If anyone would understand it would be her twin. It wasn't like she could talk to Cersei about it. The advice she received would be presented in such a way to terrify and not reassure.

She spoke in a low voice, so low that Tyrion had to lean in slightly to hear what she said.

"I...once I became properly aware of him, his youth and looks, I could also _feel_ him next to me with all of my senses. Is that normal, brother?"

She stopped short of describing exactly what she had felt. There were just some things she couldn't bring herself to say out loud.

Tyrion reached out to touch her cheek affectionately, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, dear sister, it is. It means you like this man very much. Thank goodness we never had a septa. Otherwise she would have told you what you're feeling right now is wrong and wanton. But it's not. As long as you use your head _and_ heart you will be fine. If it helps, just pretend that you are talking to me, relax and be yourself."

He kissed her forehead and rose to his feet, offering a hand to his conflicted sister.

"Come, I think you've had enough excitement for one day. It's late. I don't think anyone will begrudge us a bit of a lie in tomorrow morning."

He walked her to her door and said good night but didn't enter the room himself. After a questioning look he said," I have a chamber just a few doors down. No roses in this one but there's most likely a jug of good wine waiting for me. I'd hate to keep it waiting."

 _And a woman or two no doubt_ , he thought. She knew he used prostitutes of course but it was something they rarely spoke about. And he intended to keep it that way.

After her brother had left, Celene began to get ready for bed but stopped just short of changing into her night gown. She felt wide awake and full of a strange energy that buzzed along her skin.

When she couldn't sleep at home she would walk the halls or go to the library to read until her eyes began to droop. She had no idea where the library was here so she decided a little night time exploring would do.

She kept her walk to the halls of the holdfast, just to be safe. If she wandered around the entire Red Keep at night she was sure to end up in some sort of trouble but she was certain that Maegor's Holdfast would be safe enough.

So she walked slowly through the corridors, the flickering torches on the walls casting unsteady light to show her the way. It wasn't long till she came to a hall that had two guards stationed at either side of double doors at the opposite end to where she stood. As she got nearer she identified one of the men to be her brother, Jaime. She realised that she hadn't seen him yet and a smile bloomed on her face as her pace quickened.

She caught the sound of giggling and raucous laughter from behind the door he guarded but she didn't pay much attention to it as she greeted her brother.

The second oldest Lannister returned her smile.

"It's been quite some time since I set eyes on my second favourite sister. You look well Celene."

"And you look well too, even if you are my second favourite brother."

They laughed together, both pleased that the other had remembered the joke they shared.

Celene loved Jaime almost as much as she loved Tyrion. He was an arrogant ass at times but he was also loyal and kind as well. She had always hated the fact that he had followed Cersei to the capitol. When she had learned that Cersei would be queen she had been excited by the prospect of having both of her brothers to herself. But it was never to be.

"I-"

The double doors opened to allow a scantily clad woman to leave what was apparently the king's bed chamber. Celene caught a glimpse of King Robert sitting on the edge of the bed with a naked woman - not his wife - close behind him massaging his shoulders. They were so involved with what they were doing neither of them noticed the open doors or the people outside.

Jaime reached behind him to close the door firmly and when he turned to face Celene again his face was blank, like it was carved of stone.

"You should return to your bed chamber sister. It's late. I would walk you back myself but I must stay at my post. Ser Mandon will accompany you."

Celene's eyes darted to the other man, taking in his pale eyes and expressionless face. Cold fingers danced down her spine and she shuddered slightly. Something about his look disturbed her but she trusted Jaime and wouldn't doubt his decision.

She offered a smile to her brother before turning to follow the white cloak of her guide. His pace was quick and his stride was double the size of hers which meant she had to almost jog to keep up. He was obviously impatient to be back at his post or he just hated being sent on errands like a page boy.

The flickering light of the torches made it difficult to safely traverse the uneven stones in the floor and it was inevitable that, combined with the quick pace, Celene would trip and fall flat on her face.

Ser Mandon was in no position to notice and she squeezed her eyes tight, waiting for the collision with the hard floor to knock the breath from her.

Great, not only would she be classed as a social idiot, she would now have a broken nose and bruised face.

But the collision didn't happen as she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her against a broad, solid chest. Delicious heat surrounded her, making her think not donning her cloak earlier had been a silly thing to do and a faintly familiar scent filled her head. It took a moment until she realised who held her but she didn't immediately push away, even though she was no longer in danger of being sprawled on the ground.

"I will escort the lady back to her chamber ser."

She could hear the movement of metal armour and the swish of fabric as the knight moved past them without a word.

Then they were alone.

Celene breathed in one more time, then reluctantly stepped back to put some space between herself and this man she hardly knew.

She took a deep breath and tried to remember what Tyrion had said. 'Relax' was what first came to mind. So she tried but could still feel the heat of her face cause by the almost fall and then the embrace.

She managed to curtsy, taking her time in order to try and calm her nerves.

"Thank you my lord. It's lucky that you were passing by just now. I'm sure Ser Mandon would have only realised I had tripped when he arrived at my chamber door and finally looked over his shoulder. He was in rather a hurry to get rid of me I think."

This was something she would naturally say to Tyrion but belatedly realised once the words were out of her mouth that Ned might not appreciate her sense of humour. Would he see it as harmless or would he take offense? Men like her father didn't take kindly to even lightly mocking words from a woman. She hoped very much that this was a man who was her father's opposite in every way.

Her words earned her a small smile. That would do, for now. One day she would get a laugh from this seemingly serious man. She was determined.

"It was nothing my lady. I simply happened to be passing at the right time."

He made a gesture that they begin walking and she settled beside him. He made an effort to match his stride to hers, which she appreciated.

The silence that settled around them was awkward, just like at dinner. Celene couldn't help but feel it was up to her to carry on a conversation since she had been so awful at it earlier in the evening.

It was odd, she felt much more at ease with him even though they were alone in the semi dark corridors of the castle. It was as if they were walking the halls of her home. The absence of observing eyes also made a big difference.

"Well, I'm glad you were. The flooring at home is much smoother. I will have to make sure to watch where I step here. Is Winterfell very much like this place?"

"It's similar, being made from stone. But it's bigger than the Red Keep. And warm, despite the cold of the North."

He went on to describe some of the buildings and the nearby town then went quiet. Celene could guess why.

"I suppose you miss being home, with your family. I miss Casterly Rock, even though I've only been away a short while. I guess King's Landing is my new home for now."

"I miss Winterfell, yes. The feeling of being home in familiar surroundings is something I find I miss."

Celene glanced at Ned, wondering why he didn't mention his wife and children if he had any. One of the disadvantages about being barred from being present at any occasions when visitors were present was that you didn't pick up any information or gossip. You had to rely on the servants but since Tywin ran a very tightly controlled household it was rare for her to over hear anything unless she happened to come upon them unawares. She could read the genealogy books but they were old and out of date. Tyrion heard more than her but he didn't always share.

They arrived at her door and she saw his eyes linger on the rose carving.

"Oh, there are the most beautiful roses just outside my room on the balcony. Every colour imaginable though not the blue roses of the North. I don't suppose they would grow very well in the warmer weather here."

An idea caught her fancy.

"Wait right here."

It took only a moment before she was back beside Ned, holding a dark pink rose.

"Here. Please take this as a token of my thanks."

She watched as he accepted her small gift without hesitation which made her smile.

"Good night, Ned."

She closed the door without waiting for a response. Her smile grew into a grin as she threw herself onto her bed to land on her back. She was happy with how she had managed to redeem herself with Ned. She hoped it would be the beginning of an acquaintance that would grow into friendship.

When she recalled how different his embrace made her feel compared to the one she had been forced into with King Robert on her arrival, she giggled. But then the giddy feeling evaporated as she thought of him having a wife already. Just because he hadn't spoken of her didn't mean he wasn't married.

She humphed at herself and got ready for bed, resolving to ask Tyrion in the morning about Ned Stark.

A hint of her happy feelings crept back as she recalled his expression as she gave him the rose. His face had softened and a small smile graced his lips as he had brought the bloom to his nose.

No, she refused to think about the possibility of a wife until she knew for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_Celene found herself standing at the entrance to a great domed structure. She knew she was dreaming, especially since the building in front of her had been destroyed many years ago during one of the Targaryen wars. She had only just recently glimpsed the blackened ruin atop the Hill of Rhaenys and it had not crossed her mind to wonder what it had looked like before it had been destroyed._

 _The Dragonpit towered over her, reaching into the sky as if to touch the darkening clouds. The gates of the entrance stood open in invitation._

 _Celene felt compelled to enter, as if there was something within that she needed to see but dread held her back. She knew whatever waited inside would be a revelation of some sort and would change her life forever. What made her hesitate was that she wasn't sure she wanted to be anything other than who she already was. She was content, in a way, to be the younger daughter of Tywin Lannister. It was who she had been all her life and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to be anyone else._

 _There seemed to be no choice though, as her feet seemed to move of their own accord._

 _As Celene moved past the outer door she found herself in a corridor, facing a giant door constructed of iron. It was ajar, as if someone had left it open for her._

 _As before, her feet carried her forward even though her mind was whirling with uncertainty._

 _She noticed the warmth of the air around her and the ground changed from rammed dirt to sand beneath her bare feet._

 _The room she found herself in was enormous and seemed somehow bigger than it had looked from the outside._

 _But the majesty of the space paled in comparison to what it held._

 _It should have already occurred to her, what could be inside but it hadn't._

 _The dragon was reclining in the middle of the pit, seemingly relaxed and asleep but Celene could see a glimmer of golden iris peering between the scaly lids; it was fixed on her._

 _The beast's scales looked to be silver at first but as they moved with each breath of the great beast the torchlight from the walls showed them to be iridescent, the colour being not only silver but blue and green too with the different angles of light._

 _All fear fled as awe washed over her in a pleasant tingling sensation on her skin._

 _Celene moved slowly, wanting to get closer to the dragon and maybe even close enough to touch. This was_ her _beast; she was certain it had been waiting here all along, waiting for her to come home._

 _After what felt like an eternity, Celene was standing right by the head of the dragon. All she had to do was reach out and rest her hand on it's scales. So she did._

 _The beast opened its eyes, revealing in full the golden colour she had only just seen before. A quiet rumbling noise filled the pit, wrapping around Celene like a blanket and the heat that had been building slowly suddenly exploded in intensity as fire flared all around her._

 _After a moment of shock Celene could see that she wasn't being affected by the flames like a normal person would be. Instead the heat felt good. It had a cleansing feeling, healing instead of destructive._

 _The flames dies down and disappeared completely but Celene could feel the fire still burning within her. A feeling of contentment washed over her and for the first time in her life she felt truly comfortable in her skin. Now she knew why she had never felt quite right. The dragon fire had helped her realise something._

 _She was a Targaryen._

Celene opened her eyes and sat bolt upright in bed. Her heart was hammering against her breast and she felt light headed, as if she might faint. Taking a deep breath seemed to help as she tried to calm down but even as her body slowly went back to normal her mind was racing as she tried to comprehend her 'dream'. Because that's all it could have been. Right?

She began to shiver as the cool night air hit her bare arms and was just reaching for her dressing gown when a soft knock sounded at her door. A second later and Tyrion was closing the door behind him, the light of the moon through the windows revealing his small form. He moved to sit in one of the chairs before the barely burning fire.

Celene joined him after adding wood to the embers to make it burn brightly. The heat and flames reminded her again of her dream and she sat down suddenly on the rug.

The twins were silent for a while, then Tyrion spoke.

"I always thought we were different to our siblings. Apart from my obvious imperfections, I never felt like one of them, a Lannister. And now I believe you have come to realise you feel the same way."

He watched his twin watch the fire dance around the logs.

Ever since his dreams had started to feel so real, Tyrion had begun to doubt his true parentage. When he was old enough to really know the true depth of hatred his father had for him he had begun to hope he was a changeling. He'd hoped he belonged to another family, greater and more powerful than the one he had been placed in. But as he had grown and matured he had reconciled with what he had and had gotten on with life.

Now, after knowing that his sister had had a dream of her own, hope sprung to life again.

"I don't know what to think. How could my dream be real? Dragons don't exist any more. And I can't imagine father would raise us as his own if he knew we were another man's offspring. He's too proud. Once mother died he could have easily left us out in the weather to die."

Tyrion scoffed.

"Yes, he's proud. Can you see him admitting to anyone that his beloved wife had an affair, especially if it happened to be with a Targaryen? There are rumours of the Mad King wanting her for himself. What if it really happened? We know she stopped visiting King's Landing all of a sudden with her last visit ending abruptly. And then less than a year later she gave birth to us."

Celene finally lifted her eyes to stare at her brother. His words had the ring of truth to them, though she wondered where he had gleaned the information from.

She sighed and told him of the vision she'd had when they entered the Great Hall for the first time. Her mind was still a jumble but she couldn't deny that she could still feel the fire burning inside her. That feeling hadn't gone away when she had woken up.

Tyrion stayed silent after she stopped speaking. His mind was working hard to process everything. Celene's vision and their dreams made him more certain than ever that he was right. He just didn't know what to do next.

"What I would really like to do is speak to another Targaryen. Or speak to someone who was at court at the same time as mother's last visit."

Tyrion sighed and got to his feet, preparing to go back to his own room.

"Ah well. I should leave you to some sleep sister. No doubt our crowned sibling will ask you to attend her tomorrow. Though if your weariness affects your looks she will be happy to be the most beautiful in the land again, if for a short time."

He winked at her and left quietly.

Celene smiled and shook her head. Before she got up from the floor an idea struck her. She turned to face the fire and raised her hand, hesitating. Then before she could think of it further she thrust her hand into the flames.

There was no pain, just heat. Her lack of surprise made her think that she had known, on some level, that she wouldn't burn. Just like in the dream.

She sighed, just as Tyrion had, and got up slowly from the floor. After draping her dressing gown over one of the chairs she got under the covers of the bed. Her mind was blessedly blank and she dropped off to sleep almost instantly, breathing in the scent of roses.

OoOoOo

Celene had just finished pinning her hair back in a braided bun at the nape of her neck when a single knock on the bedroom door sounded before it opened almost immediately.

A young woman entered and dropped into a curtsy.

"Queen Cersei would appreciate it if you could attend her this morning, my lady."

Celene turned the words over in her mind and decided that even though it sounded like a request it was more likely a command. She had no choice but to go, though it would be with reluctance. A leisurely morning of breakfast with Tyrion and exploration of the castle had been shattered but she held back the disappointed look that threatened to appear on her face. No doubt this woman was just one of the pairs of eyes her sister had around King's Landing.

So she smiled at the servant before taking a last look in the mirror and said," Of course. I'm ready to go now if you could show me the way."

The woman's face remained blank as she nodded then turned to exit the room.

Celene sighed and got up from her seat, hurrying after her guide. It reminded her of last night, when the knight had escorted her back to her bedchamber. Naturally, this brought her mind to Ned Stark and she smiled.

She spent the short trip to her sister's chambers lost in fuzzy thoughts of the Stark but when she eventually stood before her sister and curtsied the warmth fled and was replaced with a creeping coldness that made her skin prickle. Nothing was worse than being summoned by someone like her father without knowing why. And Cersei was just such a person, especially as queen.

"Good morning little sister. Come, sit with me."

Celene watched as Cersei gestured to a chair across from her at a little table laden with food. She approached slowly, noting that her sister seemed to be uninterested in the bread and fruit, only drinking from her goblet every now and then.

Once she was settled in her seat, Celene found she was reluctant to meet her sister's eyes. So she looked around the room, noticing that the colours were of house Lannister, not Baratheon. It wasn't so odd really, considering the room was obviously for Cersei's use only. It looked like it was her main chamber. She found it to be a little bit sad that after only a short time of being married that the king and queen appeared to be living in different rooms. She wondered what had happened.

It wasn't so long ago that Cersei had seemed excited to marry Robert. Part of that excitement had been due to being made The Queen but Celene had glimpsed affection and even love there too when she had spoken of the soon to be king and what their married life would be like.

The silence started to wear on the young Lannister; she felt like a mouse waiting for the cat to smack her with its paw. When she finally met Cersei's eyes she found the other woman surveying her over the rim of the goblet she held. The smell of wine hung in the air and the dark smudges under the Queen's eyes explained why she hadn't been present at dinner the night before. It appeared as if she had been hidden away in her chambers, drinking the afternoon and night away, though her voice was only very slightly slurred when she spoke.

"It's been quite some time since I last saw you Celene. So much has happened. And you've grown into a beautiful young woman. Father must be proud."

She snorted into her goblet at some private joke, then took a long drink.

"And now here you are, sent to the Capital to be given to the highest bidder. Just like me."

Her eyes glazed over as she stared past her sister at some invisible scene, or perhaps she saw nothing and was lost inside herself instead.

Celene shifted uncomfortably in her chair, wondering if she should leave. It was obvious that Cersei was rather drunk. It was out of character for her to talk in this way. Loss of control was not something she indulged in very often and certainly not in front of anyone.

Before she could move, the Queen snapped out of her trance and leant back in her chair, reclining as if she had no care in the world.

"I'm pregnant again. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Robert."

She giggled, sounding a little mad.

"This one's going to have black hair, I know it will. I don't know how he managed it this time but he finally got me pregnant."

A booming knock on the door startled them both. A man servant entered the chamber and bowed.

"Your Grace. My lady. The King asks that Lady Celene meet with him right away."

Cersei sat up straight again.

"He knows that I am currently breakfasting with my sister? It has been too long since I saw her, the king can see her this afternoon."

The man servant bowed again before holding up a piece of parchment.

"I am sorry your Grace but he says it is important that he sees the lady now."

Cersei opened her mouth to argue further but instead she seemed to deflate as she settled back into her chair. She waved her hand dismissively, not even bothering to ask what was written on the paper. She turned her emerald eyes to her sister.

"Go. The king wants what the king wants. Perish the thought that anything _I_ want or say is more important."

Celene got to her feet quickly and searched for something, anything to say. All she could manage was a nod which went by unobserved. Cersei had her eyes closed as she rested her head on her hand. She looked calm but her jaw was clenched as she ground her teeth together.

After another short walk through the halls of the Red Keep, Celene found herself sitting alone in the king's study. In front of her was a massive table made from mahogany. It was a very dark brown-red colour and shone as if it had just been polished. Some papers were scattered on the top but mostly the table held empty platters and goblets. Scraps of silk were here and there as well. The refuse told a story of what the king filled his days with; food, drink and women.

The rest of the room was much like her father's study at home. Bookcases were built into the walls, except the wall behind the table which was lined with floor to ceiling windows. The books looked like they hadn't been disturbed for quite some time. They were all neatly placed on the shelves and looked to be more for decoration than reading.

The only other things in the room were the rugs on the floor and a large chandelier that hung from the centre of the ceiling.

Celene sighed and slouched a little. She was getting tired of visiting with people this morning, royalty or not. And she was hungry. She regretted not eating anything during her brief meeting with Cersei but the food on the table had seemed more like a prop than anything else. She didn't know why it had felt that way. Even though she had been in King's Landing for less than a day, Celene sensed that what she saw and heard was only the surface of things. There was more to everything that happened in this place and she knew she would never grasp it all.

Her thoughts drifted to her sister and the small amount of one sided conversation they had had.

She knew that Cersei doted on the not yet one year old Joffrey, the nephew she had yet to meet. She had always dreamed of a large family, first with Rhaegar and then with Robert. It was very important to her to be surrounded by family. 'Creating a dynasty' was what she had called it.

So it seemed odd that she would be teetering on the edge of hysterical behaviour at the idea of bearing another child. Celene felt like she was missing something, an important detail that her sister had unwittingly revealed in her drunken stupor but it alluded her for the moment. All she could think of was how unhappy Cersei was, even though she had apparently gotten everything she desired. It made her wonder how bad it would be if you got nothing but disappointment out of your arranged marriage. What kind of life would that be?

The sound of the door banging on the wall as it was opened with force jerked her out of her thoughts. Feeling nervous, she clasped her hands in her lap but then realised she should have gotten and curtsied as King Robert walked into her view to sit on the other side of the table. He didn't seem to notice as he bid her good morning.

"I'm sure you know that your father sent along some letters with your party. Most of it was empty enquiries of this and that but one thing he asked was that I find a husband for you."

He paused, then seeing that his good sister wasn't about to faint from the somewhat expected revelation he continued.

"There was a list of suitable candidates included. My Hand has read it but I see no need to bother with boring twaddle. Ned is the choice I've made and he's got no objections. Apart from wanting to travel North for the ceremony but since we have a godswood here, I see no reason to delay."

A servant entered carrying a tray with a pair of goblets and a jug of wine. It seemed everyone imbibed no matter what the time of day was. It contrasted starkly with Casterly Rock. Wine of any kind rarely flowed there and only at large gatherings. And Celene had never seen her father touch a drop of the drink.

A cup was offered to her after the king had drained half of his drink but she declined. Her stomach was churning with a mixture of warring feelings: anxiety and excitement. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling. It was happening too fast really. She knew she should feel afraid as well. In the space of a few weeks her life had gone from quiet solitude with only Tyrion for company to a flurry of people and events that were moving too fast for her to be able to catch up to them.

 _Tyrion!_

She sat forward in her seat. Worry joined the mix in her belly.

"Your Grace. What will happen to Tyrion once I'm married? Would he be allowed to come with me?"

King Robert stared at her for a moment then burst into noisy laughter.

Celine's face flushed with irritation. Why was her concern for her brother a source of amusement for some and scorned by others?

She pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes sparkling as her irritation turned to anger while she waited for the king to calm down. He downed another cup of wine before he noticed the frosty attitude of his good sister.

"Your father should have brought you to King's Landing sooner. Shutting you up in that dank old castle has done you more harm than good."

He nodded, almost to himself as his thoughts sped past what he'd said already.

"Aye, I'll make sure to give you a wedding that'll be talked of for years to come, a feast to rival the one my own daughter would have one day."

Celene's anger drained away slowly. She realised there was no point being angry with such a man. He was only interested in his own thoughts and pursuits. Her thoughts turned to the coming days and everything that would need her attention. New clothing would be a top priority. Everything she owned was for a southern climate; she would freeze in the snows of the North if she didn't get more appropriate things.

Both of them were lost in their own thoughts for a moment until the king slammed a hand down on his desk, startling not only Celene but the serving boy who stood by waiting with the jug of wine.

Robert rose from his seat and strode to the door, opened it and left the room without another word.

The serving boy stood as if stuck to the floor for a moment then snapped into motion, running after the king without spilling a drop of wine.

The air seemed to rush back into the room at the great man's exit and Celene felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her.

She decided to find her brother and some food before someone else wanted her to sit with them and listen to whatever seemed to pop into their head. Her mind was too full of the marriage to come and her husband to be. For the moment her dream had been pushed to the back of her mind and it was like she had almost forgotten that she might not be a Lannister after all.


End file.
